super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman's Lair
Dr. Eggman's Lair is a location that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the ultra high-tech stronghold and residence of Dr. Eggman and his robots, located just outside the coast of the main land of Station Square. From here, Eggman hatches his evil schemes to conquer the world and eliminate Team Sonic The lair itself is a registered trademark of Eggman Industries. ".''" :—About Dr. Eggman's Lair. Description Appearance and architecture Dr. Eggman's lair is located on a small rock island barren with life and with veins of lava running across it. The central location is a white futuristic fortress-tower on the top of the island's tallest peak. It has an antenna in the shape of Eggman's mustache, an outer shell surrounding it, turrets on the front, and the Eggman Industries logo on the side. The layout of Eggman's fortress extends into the foundation of the island. At the foot of the fortress' peak is the lair's main entrance which is surrounded by several pillar-shaped turrets. Underground is the lair's sewer system which is big enough for Team Sonic to pass through. On the island lies also a small garden with topiaries and a gazebo which Eggman retreats to when he needs to calm his nerves. Defenses and functionalities The lair has several defenses against intruders. The fortress' outer shell is covered in laser turrets and laser grids for inward defenses and the front entrance is protected by stationary laser turrets. Additionally, the fortress' rooms have camera-like laser turrets on the walls and electrified net traps to ensnare and paralyze intruders. His robots also patrol the island and guard the fortress. However, there is said to be a hole in the defenses below an unspecified location. Most of the lair's functions are controlled by Eggman's wrist controller. Eggman's lair acts as a remote energy source for its robots. Through the lair's own energy reserves, Eggman can relay power remotely to his robots to empower them. It also holds remote kill switches for Jack's lackeys Orbot and Cubot. Interior In addition to being the central location for Dr. Eggman's planning of his evil plots and his robot hordes, the lair is also Eggman's residence and living quarters. It includes the following areas: * '''Dr. Eggman's office': A large room shaped like the Eggman Industries logo which contains a lone chair and desk with touchpad controls. Features high-tech computer screens on the walls which are controlled from the desk, and disco-lighting with sound systems. * Laboratory: An endlessy large room just about below the basement. Here, Eggman tinkers with his robots and other experiments. Features a pop-up screen for outside surveillance. * Living room: A casual living room. Features furniture like a sofa, a coffee table, a tall lamp, a flat TV screen and a book case in the wall. * Closet: An enclosed room with several selves that are filled with Dr. Eggman's clothes and footwear. * Bedroom: A lone room that serves as Dr. Eggman's sleeping quarters. It is identical in design to the living room/laboratory, but features a bed and a nightstand instead. * Rollercoaster room: A bright room containing a rollercoaster, whose entrance is colored a festive red and yellow. Supposedly, the room's rollercoaster is so intense that it can tear weaker robots apart. * Missile silo: A missile silo inside the fortress for deploying missiles made by Eggman Missile Industries. * Movie theater: A theater room with a several number of rows of seats for showcasing things like, videos, clips, films, etc.. * Thinkcubator: A room where Dr. Eggman comes up with his evil schemes. Its name is a pun on how the doctor "hatches" plans inside it. * Rumpus room * Hangar: A hangar large enough to hold the Big Boy. Gallery Characters Inhabitants * Dr. Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Jack Robotnik * Orbot * Cubot Visitors * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Archipelago Homeowners Association ** Admiral Beaverton ** Lady Walrus ** Professor Cluckins * Charlie * Child Monkey * Comedy Chimp * Diane Aardvark * Fastidious Beaver * Gunther * Kyle the Gorilla * Lady Goat * Lightning Bolt Society ** Dave the Intern ** Tree Spy ** Weasel Bandits ** Willy Walrus * Maverick Hunters ** Axl ** MegaMan X ** Zero * Mayor Fink * Mike the Ox * Old Monkey * Shadow the Hedgehog * Soar the Eagle * Sticks the Badger * Stuntbears ** Stuntbear No. 1 ** Stuntbear No. 2 * T.W. Barker * Team Sonic ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox * Walrus Child * Walrus Male * Wild Cat * Wolfie Enemies Points of interest History Synopsis See also * Doctor Eggman's Fortress External links * Dr. Eggman's Lair Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * In the living room, behind the sofa, there is a Russian stacking doll that resembles the classic design of his past self. ** According to Bill Freiberger, it was designed for a joke that got cut from another episode and wound up as a background prop. * Despite its remote location, Eggman's lair is sometimes treated as if it was part of a town or so sort; some of the tourists have visited the lair for various reasons, and the lair itself is even subject to the public laws on trash-collection, postage, and eviction. Category:Locations Unknown